1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device for automatically switching its communication modes and a method of operating the communication device for automatically switching its communication modes, and, in particular, relates to a communication device for automatically switching between a non-handsfree mode and a handsfree mode during a phone call through a photodetector detecting how far away from or close to a mobile phone and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, photodetectors are widely applied in mobile phone operating platforms such as android operating platforms. The photodector senses ambient light sources or a distance from an object to perform controlling mobile phone functions. Currently, the major application of photodectors on the mobile phone may be adjustment of brightness of the display screen according to variation of ambient light source strength, or controlling on turning on or off on backlight of the display screen or the keyboard according to how far or how close the user is from the mobile phone. Apart from the aforementioned applications, there are no other applications discovered so far.
However, making a phone call is one of major functions of the mobile phone. With regard with current mobile phones in the market, have it is required to manually switch between handsfree communication mode and non-handsfree mode. Thus, when a user makes a phone call, if the user needs to check information in the mobile phone during in the phone call, the user needs to manually switch the current communication mode to a handsfree mode, so as to simultaneously continue the phone call and check the data in the mobile phone. This operation is quite inconvenient.